This invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting an elongate structure such as a cut tree, a flagpole, a piling, or any other elongate structure that must be erected and maintained in an upright position. For purposes of illustration the particular embodiment disclosed in this application is intended for use with a cut tree, such as a Christmas tree.
To hold a tree in place, some prior art tree stands utilize a plurality of adjustable screws or clamps near the base of the tree that, in some instances, works in combination with a collar mounted onto and above a base in which the tree stands. Other prior art tree stands hold a tree stationary by utilizing support cables that extend upward from the base of the stand and attach to the limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,773 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,804, both expired, disclose tree stands that use a support cable and hook assembly arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,773 discloses the hooks on the support cables being hooked into links on a chain wrapped around the trunk of the tree. However, the chain has disadvantages; attaching support cable hooks to links in the chain is difficult because the chain links are necessarily in close proximity to the tree trunk, some likely resting flush against the tree trunk, rendering them inaccessible by hooks. In addition, adjusting the length of chain engaging the tree is difficult because of the close proximity of the chain to the tree trunk as well as the bulk of the chain. Thirdly, the smallest increment of chain length adjustment is the length of a single chain link, making exact, precise chain length adjustments impossible and likely ultimately requiring the user to select a chain length that leaves the chain hanging loosely around the tree, thereby compromising tree stability. Finally, the chain is likely to damage the tree trunk.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing for the support cables to hook onto rings suspended from an adjustable collar wrapped around the tree trunk. The rings are suspended from a plurality of loops encircling the collar, making the rings easily accessible by the support cables. The loops may slide along the collar strap to allow for adjustment of the rings along the perimeter of the tree, thereby avoiding tree limbs. The two ends of the collar are threaded through complementary male and female halves of a releasable connector, thereby allowing the length of the collar to be adjusted in very small increments of adjustment and ensuring that the collar remains tight and secure around the tree without causing tree damage. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the collar and the loops are composed of woven tape or webbing. In general, the construction of the collar allows for easy connection of the support cables and easy and secure adjustment of the collar, all while minimizing tree damage.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention incorporates the water receptacle base of the tree stand shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,804. The base includes holes through which the support cables are threaded before being secured to the base by being knotted against the underside of the base.
Prior art tree stands employing support cables provide for adjusting the length of the support cables by raising and lowering handles attached to the cables. In such assemblies, the support cables frequently engage their respective hooks merely by threading through eyes at the bases of the hooks. Such handle mechanisms can be bulky and awkward to operate and they result in inexact cable adjustment as well as an increased likelihood of cable slippage. In contrast, the hooks in the present invention engage ratchets through which the support cables travel. The support cables are merely pulled through the ratchets until the cables reach the desired length. The ratchets prevent the inadvertent loosening of the support cable portions between the base and the ratchets, while allowing the user to adjust the length of those portions by either pulling more cable through the ratchets if the cable is not tight enough or by depressing spring-loaded release levers on the ratchets if the cable is too tight. Therefore, use of the ratchets obviates the need for handles and allows for more precise and secure orientation of the tree. A preferred embodiment of the ratchets is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,281 and 5,722,640, both issued to Skyba.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for supporting an elongate structure such as a cut tree.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for supporting an elongate structure that allows for secure orientation of the elongate structure in an upright position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for supporting an elongate structure that allows the user to attach the apparatus to the structure while the structure is either horizontally or vertically oriented.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for supporting an elongate structure that includes a structure-engaging collar allowing for easy attachment of accompanying support cables.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for supporting an elongate structure that includes a structure-engaging collar that may be adjusted in length in an easy, fluid manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for supporting an elongate structure that includes a structure-engaging collar that minimizes damage to the structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus that includes support cables that may be adjusted and secured with minimal slippage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus that includes a structure-engaging collar that allows for easy adjustment of the support cables along the collar.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a stand for supporting an elongate upright structure. The stand includes a base having a substantially larger perimeter that the structure to be supported, a plurality of support cables attached to the base at spaced-apart intervals along the perimeter thereof for being extended upwardly and inwardly towards the structure being supported, each of the support cables carrying an attachment hook thereon. The stand also includes a collar for being releasably and adjustably secured along the perimeter of the stricture, and an attachment means complementary with the hooks for receiving the hooks and thereby maintaining the support cables in a tensioned condition between the base and the collar, the attachment means being adjustable in relation to the collar for alignment with the cables.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the collar is adjustable in length to conform to the perimeter of the structure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the collar is fabricated of woven tape.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the attachment means includes slidable loops encircling the collar and a plurality of downwardly-extending rings suspended from the loops.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the loops are fabricated of woven tape.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the collar comprises a releasable snap connector for securing the collar around the perimeter of the structure and for removing the collar from the perimeter of the structure.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the structure is a cut tree.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base includes a upwardly-projecting stabilizing means for penetrating the cut end of the tree.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the stabilizing means includes teeth.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the stabilizing means includes spikes.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base comprises a water receptacle.
An embodiment of a method according to the invention for erecting and supporting an elongate structure with a stand, the stand including a base, a plurality of support cables each carrying an attachment hook, and a collar from which rings are suspended. The method includes the steps of positioning the structure horizontally, placing the collar around the structure at a point located approximately one-quarter of the structure""s length from an end of the structure, and spacing the rings suspended from the collar and positioned adjacent to one another at approximately equal distances from one another. The method further includes the steps of securing the collar around the perimeter of the structure, setting the structure in an upright position onto the base of the stand, attaching the hooks to the rings suspended from the collar, adjusting the support cables one-by-one to straighten the structure into a desired position, and tightening the support cables to secure the structure in the desired position.
Another embodiment of a method according to the invention for erecting and supporting an elongate structure with a stand, the stand including a base, a plurality of support cables each carrying an attachment hook, and a collar from which rings are suspended. The method includes the steps of positioning the structure horizontally, placing the collar around the structure at a point located approximately one-quarter of the structure""s length from an end of the structure, and spacing the rings suspended from the collar and positioned adjacent to one another at approximately equal distances from one another. The method further includes the steps of securing the collar around the perimeter of the structure, setting the horizontally-positioned structure onto the base of the stand, attaching the hooks to the rings suspended from the collar, and uprighting the structure as it rests on the base of the stand. The method further includes the steps of adjusting the support cables one-by-one to straighten the structure in to a desired position and tightening the support cables to secure the structure in the desired position.